


A WayHaught Halloween

by thetheatrebookgeek



Series: WayHaught One Shots [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm WayHaught trash, One Shot Collection, wayhaught being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetheatrebookgeek/pseuds/thetheatrebookgeek
Summary: Waverly and Nicole get all dressed up for a Halloween party. (I'm really bad at summaries, sorry!)





	A WayHaught Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here. I'm sorry if it sucks! Please don't be afraid to leave comments, thank you!!

“Waves, I don’t know about this..” Nicole whined through the door to Waverly. “Baby, I look stupid, people are going to laugh.” Nicole had no idea how she had been convinced into this. She never liked Halloween, even when she was a child, she never saw the point of dressing up and going to stranger’s houses for candy. But, here she was pulling a, tight as hell, green dress up her body, her bright red hair in loose curls, with green leafs stuck in at different places. 

“No babe, you’re going to look great!” Wavery said, finishing the last bit of her make up in the bathroom mirror. Nicole had been groaning about her costume since Waverly had decided it a month ago. The shorter girl chuckled to herself, remembering going to the local Halloween costume shop with Nicole, and how when she had held up the sexy cop outfit, her girlfriend sighed and deemed it ‘degrading to both cops and women’. After, an hour of looking Nicole had finally told Waverly that she could pick the costumes, as long as it wasn’t sexy cop outfits. She knew Nicole loved both of these characters, though, so she didn’t feel as bad making her dress up. As she finished her blue eyeshadow the bathroom door swung open.

“Hey, baby, can you zip me?” Nicole asked, looking down at her dress, trying to fix her strapless bra, so she didn’t become exposed at some point in the night.

A small gasp came from the Officer’s girlfriend. Her tall girlfriend looked stunning, that green dress hugged her in all the right places, showing off every curve. Waverly mentally high fived herself for picking Poison Ivy. “Yeah, baby, no one is going to laughing at you.” Waverly said weakly, her mouth still hanging open after her voice faded out.

Nicole looked up and chuckled. “Miss Earp, do you need help picking your jaw up off the floor?” the redheaded woman asked taking step to the shorter girl, a wide smirk growing on her face.

“You’re one to talk Officer Haught. I remember a simpler reaction coming from you when you saw my costume earlier.” Waverly said, moving to the side to zip up Nicole’s dress.

“Pshh, I did not!” The officer lied with a wave of her hand. Nicole in fact did grow a similar look when Waverly came into the room, dressed in a very convincing Harley Quinn costume, hair and all. “Waverly Earp, you must be losing your mind.”

The youngest Earp gasped, and put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Are you calling me a liar, Haught? You know, if you’re going to be so cynical about my costume, I’m going to go change.” She said going to push past the girl in green, in fake anger.

Nicole caught Waverly around the waist before she could get around her. “Don’t you dare.” She said, looking down at the other girl. The taller woman pulled her shorter counterpart in for a quick kiss that turned into many, longer more passionate kisses. “You know, we could always say here, and have our own party.” Nicole whispered against the Harley’s lips, her eyes staying closed.

Waverly laughed, and pulled away from her girlfriend. “Don’t think you’re getting off that easy, ‘Cole. I want to show off my arm candy, so we are going to that party.” She said walking out of the small bathroom.

The redhead groaned as she opened her eyes, both for her girlfriend’s insistence that they go to the party, and the glance of herself she caught in the mirror. Her perfect lipstick was now all around her mouth, leaving her looking like shitty clown. She knew brunette wasn’t going to happy about this, cause she was sure she looked similar. 

As if on cue, a screech came from her bedroom “NICOLE MARGARET HAUGHT, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!” quickly followed. The Officer sighed again, and took a second for herself before she faced her girlfriend’s wrath.


End file.
